Red Rose
by Lunarisia
Summary: When Sasuke catches his girlfriend cheating he breaks up with her. One day from Valentines Day, but when he's down Naruto cheers him up; saying that there is someone else who loves him for him and not for his money. But will Sasuke accept?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, that is all.**

**a/n: here's a valentines day story for my lovely readers. Please enjoy and remember to review.**

**Red Rose **

"Hi Sasuke." Naruto smiled as he sat beside his friend. Noticing that something was wrong, the blond placed a hand over the raven's shoulder. "Hey, … are you okay?"

"…."

"Come on Sasuke." Naruto insisted, "Tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can give you some advice."

He still didn't answer.

"Is it Sakura?" Naruto asked, "Did she and you have a fight?"

"I broke up with her." Sasuke answered without looking at the blond. Naruto was surprised. "But, the two of you have been together for so long. … why?" he asked.

"I caught her cheating on me. Turns out that she was only with me for the money. Nothing else. When she noticed me there she tried to make up a stupid excuse and tried to get me back." Sasuke scoffed and shook his head, "But, … she failed to do so." the raven stood up and walked over to a nearby tree. They were at the school courtyard so there was really no other place to go. Even if Sasuke did want to go somewhere, that was the only place that seemed to be peaceful and quiet. Of course because they both have free period at this time and the others are still in class.

Naruto got up from the bench they were sitting at and walked over to Sasuke. He got in front of Sasuke and gave him a smile. "Everything will be fine, Sasuke. You'll see."

"I don't think I can ever love someone again, Naruto." Sasuke said, shaking his head, "I don't know who will be after my money or …" Sasuke decided not to even finish that sentence. Naruto placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder again, "Sasuke, … there is others who …" Naruto looked away.

"'Others who' what?" Sasuke asked, looking at Naruto. The blond looked at Sasuke and smiled.

"There are still others who love you for you. There's someone you know that loves you, but you seem to always overlook."

"What are you-?"

"Just think about what I said, okay? If you can guess who the person I'm talking about is then I guarantee that, that person will do their best to show you what love really is." with that, Naruto walked away, just as the bell rang for dismissal.

"Wait. Who is it that you're talking about?" Sasuke called after the blond.

"If you can guess it right by Valentines day tomorrow then I'll tell you." Naruto answered over his shoulder as he continued walking.

"But, … I know so many people." Sasuke muttered. _'What the hell is the dobe up to?'_

**The next morning …**

Naruto woke up with a smile on his face. _'Today is the day.'_ he thought to himself. Then his smile faltered when he thought about what Sasuke would think. "I hope, … everything will be okay."

**With Sasuke …..**

"Are you okay Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked as he leaned against the raven's desk, "you seem more tired than I am."

"I've been up all night trying to …" Sasuke sighed and buried his face in his hands, "This is driving me insane!"

"Okay." Shikamaru stood up straight and patted him on the shoulder, "You'll be okay. Just tell me what the heck kept you up all night."

"Naruto said that one of my friends or someone I know likes me. That they'll love me for me and not for my money like Sakura. That if I can guess it right then he'll tell me who it is." Sasuke answered, "But … if I can't guess it right by the end of the day today then … ARGH! This is crazy!"

Shikamaru shook his head, "Man, aren't you dumb." Sasuke looked up at his friend. "What?"

"Nothing." Shikamaru sighed as he walked over to his desk. "Wait just a second." Sasuke said as he followed the brunette, "You know who he's talking about don't you? Tell me."

"Nope." Shikamaru answered, "This is your problem, not mine." before the raven could say anything he was attacked with a knuckle sandwich. "Gah! … Kiba! If you don't let me go then I'm going to castrate you." the other brunette laughed and released the fuming raven. "Jeez Sasuke, what crawled up you and died."

"Leave him alone, Kiba." Neji said as he patted the raven's shoulder, "He's probably having a rough morning."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Kiba said as he sat down at his chair, "I'm guessing our blond friend is late today."

"He's always late." Neji pointed out.

"Hey Sasuke." the raven turned to his name and saw his cousin walking up to him. "What do you want Sai?" Sasuke asked in irritation, "I'm not in the mood to have a useless argument with you."

"Sorry, I just wanted to tell you that Sakura said she was sorry."

Sasuke scoffed, "Well it's too late now. She has you now so please just leave me the hell alone."

"Aw, is our little Sasuke sad that he lost his girlfriend to little old me?"

"In your dreams." Sasuke said as he turned his back and started to walk away. "By the way," he stopped at the other's voice, "Happy Valentines Day, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke turned his head slightly to look at the other and scoffed before walking away.

"Leave Sai." Said Neji.

"You're not welcomed here." Kiba added. Sai smirked and walked out, almost bumping into Naruto. When he was in front of Naruto he purposely blocked the blonde's way.

"Would you please move Sai-san." Naruto said as he stared into the black orbs.

"Aren't you a cutie." the other smiled and tried to touch Naruto's face but the blond ducked and got into the classroom. Without even looking back.

"Good morning everyone!" Naruto greeted happily. Sai glared at the blond and walked away.

"Morning." his friends greeted back.

"What in the world did you say to Sasuke yesterday, Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"What? Why?"

"Cuz, he's been snapping at everyone like something crawled up and died in him." Naruto chuckled and shook his head.

"Naruto." the blond looked up to see Sasuke standing in front of him. "Tell me who the hell you were talking about yesterday. I've spent the entire night trying to figure it out and yet I got nothing."

Naruto shrugged, "I can't tell you if you don't know." Sasuke grabbed the blonde's shoulders and tightened his hold. "Are you just playing with me?"

"W-what?" Naruto asked, shocked at what Sasuke asked.

"Are you just playing with my emotions. Teasing me because what happened yesterday?" Sasuke released the blond and gave him the coldest look he could, "You think this is a game to you? Toying with me."

"Whoa there," Neji said, getting between them, "calm down Sasuke."

"There really isn't anyone is there?" Sasuke asked Naruto. "IS THERE?" Naruto flinched at his risen voice.

"You're wrong." Naruto whispered before running out of the classroom. "Naruto!" Kiba turned to Sasuke and grabbed the other's shirt collar.

"What the hell is wrong with you today Uchiha?" Kiba yelled, "Couldn't you just take a chill pill and guessed like a normal person would do?"

"Shut up Inuzuka." Sasuke said coldly, "You have no right to say anything. This is between me and Naruto."

"Well I'm making it my business. You have a problem with that?" Neji pulled them apart and pushed them to separate directions.

"Enough! Stop this useless argument." Neji snapped.

"Sasuke." Shikamaru stood up, "follow me for a sec." with that he walked out of the classroom.

"Where are you going?" their teacher asked as he and Sasuke walked out.

"Don't worry Iruka-sensei." Lee said as he got Kiba to sit down, "Everything is going to be okay."

'_At least I hope.'_

**School rooftop …..**

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Sasuke asked. Without warning, he felt a fist collide with his left cheek. Causing him to fall. he looked up and glared at Shikamaru.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked, wiping the blood from the side of his mouth.

"For being an idiot." Shikamaru answered as he turned his back to the raven as he was getting up.

"That doesn't explain anything."

Shikamaru turned to him and sighed, "Sasuke, there's no one here that's playing with your emotions. Toying with you? Why would any of your friends even think to hurt you like that?"

"I don't know what you -"

"What you said to Naruto was harsh. He tried to comfort you, he tried to tell you that …" Shikamaru sighed again turned away from the raven.

"What? What were you going to say?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not the one who should tell you." Shikamaru answered, "You need to figure it out yourself and then maybe you'll understand." the brunette walked to the door but stopped when he was beside Sasuke, "think Sasuke. I know you're smarter than this. Naruto gave you a hint didn't he?" he looked at the raven, "Someone close to you who you over look." Sasuke's eyes widen and he looked at Shikamaru.

"You weren't there … so … how did you-?"

"Just figure it out yourself." Shikamaru said before walking back inside the school.

Sasuke shook his head and walked back inside. Continuing the day, thinking about what Naruto and Shikamaru said.

**Dismissal …...**

Sasuke groaned but wasn't surprised when he opened his locker to it being full of little boxes. Pulling a nearby trash can to his locker, he started throwing them in. then something caught his attention. It was a single red rose, which was tucked safely behind the boxes. Pulling it out, he saw a letter attached to it. Curious, he opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Sasuke, _

_If you're reading this letter then that means that you've failed to guess who I was talking about yesterday._

'_Naruto gave me this?'_ Sasuke thought and continued reading.

_In case you couldn't guess I'm going to tell you in this letter. The person that loves you for you, … is me Sasuke. I know that it may be a little strange but I'm telling you the truth. Ever since the day I've met you I've fallen in love with you. _

_I've always loved you, not for your money or your popularity, never that. I've loved you for many things. I love it when you're smiling, it makes me happy. I love how you get serious when it comes to school work, how you act childish when it's only us and our friends. This might be a lot to ask, but is it okay if you let me stay by your side. If not as a lover then as a friend. But I promise, that if it gets too weird then I'll leave. I wouldn't want everything to be awkward because of me. Come find me and tell me what you think. I won't mind what your answer is._

_Forever yours,_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

Sasuke stared at the letter, he was speechless. Quickly, he grabbed the rose and took off. Just as he was running it started to rain. _'Great.'_ Sasuke thought, _'Why did it decide to rain at a time like this?'_

For hours, Sasuke searched but couldn't find the blond. He wasn't at home or at any of the places where he usually went to. Pulling out his cell phone he tried calling the dobe again. Only to get his voicemail. Ending the call, Sasuke called Shikamaru this time.

"_**Hello?"**_

"Shikamaru. … please tell me you know where Naruto is."

"… _**So you've figured it out?"**_

"Yes I've figured it out." Sasuke answered, "So please tell me where Naruto is."

"_**Sorry buddy. But, I can't help you. It's up to you whether you find him or not."**_ with that being said, Shikamaru hung up. Sasuke groaned and continued his search. Just as he ran past a park, he saw mop of blond hair and stopped. Walking back he saw him. Naruto was sitting at the swings just staring at the ground. Letting the rain drench him.

Sasuke walked over to the blond and called his name when he didn't notice the raven. "Naruto!"

Slowly, Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke. Slowly he stood up. "S-Sasuke. … what are you-?" that's when he saw the rose in Sasuke's hand. Naruto looked away from the raven.

"You're the one." Sasuke said as he walked closer, "You're the one who loves me for me?"

"…." Sasuke stopped in front of Naruto and grabbed his shoulders.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"…"

"Naruto-"

"You don't have to tell me your answer." Naruto said without looking at the raven. "After this morning, I was suppose to take that back."

"Why?"

"Because, I know that you're never going to accept." he answered, "I'm always the only who's overlooked. I'm always the one who apparently doesn't show their emotions. Just a useless shell that anyone can just throw away." without warning, Sasuke pulled him into a tight hug. Naruto froze at this and tried to think of what to do but couldn't come up with anything. Slowly, Sasuke pulled back and held Naruto's cheeks in his hands. "Baka."

"W-what?"

"You're a real dobe, you know that." Sasuke said as he leaned closer to Naruto, "The only dobe that's mine." with that, their lips touched in a gentle kiss. When they pulled back Sasuke rested his head against Naruto's. "You don't have to pretend that you like me." Naruto said as he turned away from him. He was waiting for a 'yeah I was only joking' or 'right, no one could ever like you'.

"Who said anything about pretend?" Sasuke asked as he wrapped his arms around the blond.

"But-"

"You think that I spent hours looking for you, in the rain, to tell you that I didn't like you?" Sasuke asked as he kiss the side of Naruto's neck. Causing Naruto to gasp and moan. "Come on." the raven said as he pulled the blond away. Let's get out of the rain before we get sick."

Since Sasuke's house was closer they went there instead. "A-are you sure your family won't mind if I intrude?" Naruto asked as they got in the mansion.

"don't worry," Sasuke answered, "my family is never home so it's just going to be the two of us if we're not including my maids and butlers."

Naruto blushed at that and continued to follow.

"Good evening sir." an old man greeted handing them both a towel.

"Hi Jenkins." Sasuke answered back. He turned to Naruto, "This is Jenkins. He's the head butler."

"H-hello." Naruto blushed.

"Good evening." Jenkins said again.

"Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No, that's all." Sasuke said and Jenkins gave a bow before walking away. Naruto looked back at Sasuke and blushed when he saw the raven looking at him.

"I-is something on my face?"

"No." Sasuke smiled and grabbed his hand before dragging him upstairs.

Once they were in Sasuke's room he ushered the blond into the connected backroom. "Wha- … wait. What are you-?"

"Go take a shower before you get sick." Sasuke ordered.

"No." Naruto turned around and pushed Sasuke in instead. "you need it more than I do."

"Bu-"

"No buts." Naruto said and ushered him into the bathroom, "You were the one who was running in the rain all afternoon."

"Naruto."

"So if you get sick then I'll never forgive myself. I'll still be here when you get out, so please-" Sasuke placed a finger over Naruto's lips.

"Enough Naruto." the raven smiled, "I'll do what you say." before he closed the door, Sasuke leaned down and pecked Naruto's lips. The blond placed a finger over his lips and smiled.

An hour later, Naruto stared at the bathroom door and still heard the shower on. "How long can someone take a shower?" hesitantly, Naruto walked over to the door and knocked on it. "S-Sasuke?" Naruto called, "Are you okay?" when there was no answer, Naruto tried to open the door and found it unlocked. When he opened the door, he walked into the steam filled room and searched for the raven.

"Sasuke?" carefully he looked in the shower and ran to his side when he saw him on the ground, unconscious. He was still fully clothed.

"Sasuke! Please, wake up." Naruto turned off the water and helped the raven out of the room.

After changing him into dry clothes, Naruto tucked him into bed. He rushed into the bathroom and came back with a bowl filled water and a cloth. Placing the bowl on the night stand, he dipped the cloth in the cold water and squeezed out the extra water. Folding it neatly, Naruto placed it on top of Sasuke's forehead.

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered, "I'm sorry. … If only … I didn't give you that letter, you wouldn't have had to …. I'm sorry."

"Naruto." he looked down at the raven and saw his eyes opened.

"Sasuke."

"You shouldn't be sorry." Sasuke said, "It was worth it."

"But-"

"I really like you Naruto. … I did for a long time but never realized that it was love." Sasuke admitted. Naruto smiled and held his hand against his cheeks. Slowly, Naruto leaned down and kissed Sasuke. Pulling back Naruto smiled and Sasuke smiled back.

"Happy Valentines Day." Naruto whispered. Sasuke placed the cloth on his forehead to the side and pulled Naruto into the bed. He shifted so that he was on top of Naruto and leaned down to capture his lips in a chaste kiss. "Happy Valentines Day." Sasuke whispered back.

Who would've know that a single red rose could bring someone together.

**a/n: please review!**


End file.
